Love Finds Its Ways A Saga
by Venomdancer
Summary: Elizabeth and Shadow has been living their lives together. An imposter is on the loose. Iggy and Lyssa have kids. Unexpected guests. How will it end? Find out. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Luka

**Here's the first chapter of this saga! Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Well, here I am again. With a new story. This time, I'm living with Shadow. We were walking to my mom's house one day to check on her. Because she was dating another hedgehog. His name was Luka. I hoped that he was treating her right. My mom wanted us to meet him. So, we made it to my mom's house. And I knocked on her door.

"Are you sure you want to meet him?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I have to make sure that he isn't evil or anything, right?"

"Eh, always protecting your mother." Shadow said.

"Hey, you protected me when I was being raped by a hedgehog last year!" I said.

"I know. I'm just playing." Shadow said. "Gees."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever."

Shadow gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he let me go. Did he had to do that? I blushed bright red. Everywhere was red! I hid my face not letting him see it. Shadow smiled. Then my mom opened the door. I saw Luka standing next to her.

"Elizabeth, Shadow. Nice to see you two again." My mom said giving me a hug.

"Nice to see you too, mom." I said.

She let me go and turned to Luka. "Luka, this is Elizabeth and Shadow."

"You have two kids?" Luka asked.

"No, Shadow is Elizabeth's boyfriend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet both of you then." Luka said holding out his had.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, come in." My mom said letting us in.

There wasn't much to say... I hoped that someone would pick up something... I looked over at Shadow I let him read my thoughts. _"This is awkward."_ I said. Shadow nodded. _"Go ahead and ask him something."_I nodded. I didn't know what to day... I was so nervous.

"S-so, Luka... Where did you meet my mom?" I asked.

"Well, we were work partners." Luka started. "She told me that you were kidnapped-"

I looked down. Then he looked over at my mom. She shook her head. She didn't tell him that Shadow was the one who kidnapped me, but he didn't really kidnap me, he wanted to protect me.

"I'm sorry, I should've brought that up." Luka said.

"It's alright." Shadow said in a low voice.

"Well, anyway." My mom said. "We talked for a little bit, then he asked me if I wanted to go out for coffee. So, we did."

"Yeah, and then we started going out ever since." Luka finished.

"That's great." I said.

Shadow looked over at me. _"Are you alright?" _He asked me in my thoughts.

_"Ye-yeah..."_

"Maybe we should go now, Elizabeth." Shadow said.

"But you just got here." Luka said.

"Yeah, he's right. I have to study for my exams." I said.

"Alright. Nice meeting both of you then."

"Nice meeting you too." Shadow said getting up.

They both shook hands. And Shadow and I went home. I forgot all about Shadow kidnapping me until Luka brought it up. I knew he didn't really kidnap me... I was protecting me. Now he can protect me all the time.

* * *

**How was that? More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lyssa and Iggy's news

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I made it home... We went to go and sit on the couch and I thought about what to do next... Then I heard the door knock. Shadow got up to go and see who it was. It was Lyssa and Iggy!

"Lyssa! Iggy!" I said getting up to hug them.

"Hey!" Lyssa said.

"We have some news to tell you guys." Iggy said.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah..." Lyssa looked over at Iggy and they both said. "We're getting married!"

"What! Really?" I asked hugging them both.

Shadow didn't do anything. He knew something was up. But I didn't. I looked over at Shadow.

"Shadow, they're getting married! Didn't you hear them?" I asked.

"Yeah, congratulations." Was all Shadow said.

"Oh, there's more to it!"

"More?" I asked turrning to Iggy.

"Oh yeah, we're having twins!" Lyssa said happily. "And we want you two to be their godparents!"

"Really? Us?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God, Shadow isn't this amazing?" I asked Shadow.

"... I guess." Shadow said shrugging.

"Shadow, please." I said.

"Don't you guys think it's a little early to be married? You're suppose to be tweenty to be married." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" I yelled.

"It's true! And plus, you're too young to have kids."

"I'm eighteen!" Lyssa yelled. "And Iggy's ninteen!"

"That's still too young!"

"Shadow, Lyssa! Stop it!" I cried out. "Shadow, it dosen't matter! Lyssa, I'm happy for you and Iggy, but... I don't know!"

"Elizabeth! You know they're too young to marry! And have kids!"

"Shadow! I don't want to fight about this! They're happy! I'm happy! Why can't you be happy?"

"..." Shadow didn't say anything.

It was a long pause until the phone rang. Shadow went to go and pick it up. I looked over at Lyssa and Iggy.

"You guys better go, before he comes back." I said.

"Thanks." Lyssa said. "Later."

"Later." I said.

They ran out the door. Then I heard Shadow slam the phone. I wondered who it was... Was it Sonic? Did he make Shadow mader than ever? I didn't know.

"I'll be back." Shadow said.

"Where are you going?" I asked fallowing him towards the door.

"To help out Sonic."

"With what?" I asked.

Shadow turned to face me. "With something, okay?"

"No! I need to know with what so I can know where your going!"

"... There's a dance going on and he sighned me up to help." Shadow said.

A dance? I didn't know anything about a dance... The only dance that I know is the school dance. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I said.

Shadow came to hug me but I didn't let him. He nodded and went out the door. I didn't know why I didn't let him hug me. Maybe because I was mad at him or something... I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**More is on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3 Help

****

Enjoy~

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

Lyssa and Iggy are too young to be married. Elizabeth knows that. And plus they're too young to have twins! What the fuck? I couldn't believe that she dosen't even care for what's right for Lyssa... Then I saw that Amy came up to me.

"Hey, Shadow. Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I looked down. "It's just that... Lyssa and Iggy are going to be married and have twins."

"Really?"

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was sitting on the pourch wondering how Shadow was... I didn't want to fight with him any more. I was happy for Lyssa and Iggy, I was suppose to. Then I saw Sonic come up to me.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Sonic said.

"Wern't you suppose to be with Shadow helping out for the dance?"

"I'm taking a break." Sonic said sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Shadow thats what! Iggy and Lyssa are suppose to be married and have twins! And they want me and Shadow to be the godparents but Shadow doesn't want to!" I cried out.

"That sounds like Shadow if you ask me." Sonic said shaking his head.

"What do I do, Sonic?" I asked.

"Well, give him time. That's all you can do."

"Thanks Sonic."

Then he got up and left. I just hoped that what Sonic said is true. If I gave him time, maybe he would change his mind.

~Shadow's POV~

That faker left me with all the work. At least I was done with the decorations. Then I saw Sonic walking from where my house was. I wondered if he went to go see Elizabeth. Once he passed by me I gave him a death look... He'd better not've told Elizabeth anything. Then he ran off. Faker. He should just leave us alone! Once I got home I saw Elizabeth sitting on the pourch. I didn't say anything to her...

"Shadow-" Elizabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonic's been by."

"I know. I saw him." I said.

"Oh..."

We didn't say much that night. Elizabeth went to bed. I stayed up because I couldn't sleep. I wondered why Sonic came to talk to Elizabeth about. I hoped that he didn't say anything to her.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Not Knowing Is The Worst

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Something was up with Shadow... I wondered if he was okay. I got up to check on him. It was around midnight. I gently knocked on his door. I heard foot steps coming towards the door... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... I started to turn around but then his door opened.

"Elizabeth?" Shadow asked half asleep.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?"

I looked down nervously. "Um... I was wondering if..."

Maybe this wasn't such a good night to ask him. I started going out but he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Shadow asked looking into my eyes.

"I... I was wanting to check on you." I said.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I said.

Even though I knew that I wasn't okay. I didn't want to tell him. I looked away from Shadow's eyes. I looked down. Then back up at Shadow. He looked worried about me.

"Elizabeth, tell me what's wrong." Shadow said. "I want to try and make you happy."

"..." Did he have to say that? "Well... I... I want to know... If your mad at me?"

Shadow blinked. "That's all?"

"Y-yeah..." I said.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Elizabeth. What gave you that crazy idea?"

I looked down. "We-well... I... Because I... didn't say anything to Lyssa and Iggy... that they were too young to be married and have twins... and Sonic came by to check on me... And you looked mad at me like... I don't even know anymore."

I started to get away from him. But Shadow grabbed my arm once again. My heart raced. What was he going to do? These questions filled my head. I was scared. I knew it was a bad time to ask him!

"Elizabeth, its alright." Shadow whispers, "I don't ever want to hurt you. If there's anything you want to ask me, then go ahead."

"I- I- I..."

I couldn't find the words to say. My heart was racing. I didn't want to worry him. I lived almost two years with him... Then Shadow pulled me into hug him. My eyes widen.

"Elizabeth, don't worry so much." Shadow whispers, "Everything will be okay with us, and with Iggy and Lyssa. I'm sorry that I made you scared the first time we met. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Shadow..." Was all I said.

Then he let me go. He nodded and I went to bed. What was that all about? What was he trying to say? That he loved me? Which I already know that he loves me. I love him more than anything. I finally made it to my room and went to bed thinking about Shadow.

* * *

**How was that? More is on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow's Imposter

**Here's the next chapter of this saga. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I was on my daily run. I was wondering if Elizabeth was beginning to be afraid of me again. I know that she loves me. And that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her... If there was anything wrong she could tell me. Then I ran into Sonic. Great.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic said.

"What?"

"What's up with you and Elizabeth?" Sonic asked.

I glared at him. "Aren't you going out with, Amy?"

"Yeah! And I wanna know what's going on with you and Elizabeth!" Sonic yelled.

"Nothing, faker!" I yelled.

"Whatever!"

"You know what? I'm done fighting with you!" I yelled passing by him.

I finally got far away from Sonic. He is dating Amy I knew that for sure. And, I'm dating Elizabeth. He just has to face it. Then I decided to go home to check and see how Elizabeth was doing... After a while I finally made it home. I saw her sitting on the couch as usual... She's unlike anyone I've ever met. I loved her so much. More than anything at that matter. Once I went in she jumped.

"Aren't you jumpy today?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

I started to walk past her... What was up with her? I then stopped dead in my tracks. I just remembered about Maria... Would it be safe to tell her about Maria? Elizabeth reminds me so much of her... Then I saw Elizabeth in front of me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

Elizabeth then let me pass by her. She's worried about me. I knew that. I was worried about her too. She probably knows that I'm worried about her. Once I got to my room I went to look out my bed room. Thinking about Elizabeth and Maria. Then I saw a light of some kind, then it hit me! I was knocked out cold...

It's been three hours since I've been a sleep. Where was I? I didn't know. When I looked around I couldn't find any answers. Then I saw another me.

"What the?"

"Hello, Shadow." Said other me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you, Shadow."

"How-"

"I'm simply a form of you. I was once light, whenever people think about their pasts, I simply find the person, and I transform into that person. And I found out that you were thinking about your past Shadow. Until you learn that you can't bring back people from your pasts. I shall control your light."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"That yet isn't something that you know. You must learn to deal with you're past."

Then other me left. He'd better not do anything to Elizabeth! Then I knew. He wasn't apart of me! He's trying to kill everyone I care about. My past, and my friends!

* * *

**How was that? More coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Where's the Shadow I know?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I had to check on Shadow... I hoped that he was okay. I went up to his room wondering if he was up there. I made it up to his room and knocked. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Then I saw the door open. He looked... diffrent.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shadow said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I just had to check on you." I said. "Are you sure your okay?"

Shadow nodded. "Everything's fine now."

"Okay..." I said.

I started to turn around when he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. His beautiful red ruby eyse looking into mine. There was something diffrent about him.

"Elizabeth, have I told you I love you?" Shadow asked.

"A million times, yes."

"Good. Because I want to keep it that way." Shadow said.

Something was waay off! I slaped my hand away from him. I didn't know what's gone into him! Shadow looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you?"

"Elizabeth, what do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Your usually not like this, Shadow! You're suppose to tell me everything on what's wrong! I tell you what's wrong with me and my life! But, you're keeping something from me!" I yelled.

Shadow looked down. "You're right. I am keeping something from you... My past."

"You're past? What about it?" I asked.

"I had a friend a long time ago. Her name was Maria." Shadow started. "We lived on Space Colanie Ark. But, then the humens killed her. That's all in the past now, I have to learn to get over it."

Now it was my turn to look down. I didn't know what to say... Then I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." I said.

"It's alright." Shadow said hugging me back.

~Shadow's POV~

My imposter, Shadow. How could he be doing this? I hoped that he wasn't hurting Elizabeth. Or telling her about my past. Because I wanted to keep it a secret from her. But, I can't keep secrets from her forever. I had to get out of there! It was a moment of time before the dance! Only three days until the dance, and I had to get out of here! I then used Chaos Sphear, I couldn't use Chaos Control because it wouldn't work. I tried and tried so hard to get out of there but I couldn't!

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I layed on his bed. Laying down with each other. Gazing out into each other's eyes. No, we went doing anything! Just laying next to each other. Then I heard the door bell rang which made Shadow get up. I looked at him.

"It might be Lyssa and Iggy." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go see who it is for sure."

"Alright." I said.

Shadow and I got up and we went to the door. After a while we made it to the door, Shadow opend it. It was Iggy and Lyssa!

"Hey guys!" I said hugging them.

Shadow looked at me. Then said, "Oh. How's it going?"

"Hey, Elizabeth and Shadow." Lyssa said.

She had her eyes on Shadow. Did she sense on something wrong with him? I had to think of something to talk about.

"So! What brings you guys here?" I asked.

Lyssa shook her head looking at me. "Well, the dance is only two days away now, and Iggy and I were thinking that we would tell the others that Iggy and I are getting married."

"That sounds great." I said.

"Thanks." Iggy said.

"Are you guys going to the dance? It'd be so much fun with you there, Elizabeth!"

"Um... Yeah. I'm going, but I dunno what to wear." I said honestly.

"We'll find you something." Lyssa said.

"Thanks."

"Well, we'd better go." Iggy said.

"Okay, later guys." I said hugging them.

After a while I watched them walk out the door. Shadow looked a little off... I wondered what was going on with him. I hope that he will be okay before the dance. It's only two days away.

* * *

**More chapters coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 She Will Be Loved

**There's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Only one more day until the dance! Lyssa and I are out shopping for dresses. She picked out black skull earrings and a black dress. I picked out a purple dress. I just hope that Shadow likes dances... Oh well, I'll have fun with Lyssa and the rest of my friends!

"This is fun!" Lyssa said.

"It sure is!" I said. "I can't believe that Iggy asked you to marry him!"

"I know, right!"

We giggled like we used to before I was kidnapped by Shadow... I know, I know. I wasn't kidnapped by Shadow, he just needed to protect me. Ha-ha, that's just life I guess. I was so excited about the dance! I couldn't believe I was actually going to go out and have fun! After we were done shopping we went to go and eat something.

"Today is so fun!" Lyssa said.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, after we eat we can go home and rest up so that way we can be ready for the dance!" Lyssa said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, what was up with Shadow today? He seemed a little off."

"I don't know... He's been like this ever since the night before today." I said.

"Well, let's not worry about it. We gotta head out." Lyssa said getting up.

"Yeah."

We both got up and we went out separate ways. It was fun hanging out with Lyssa! I couldn't believe how much I missed in school while Shadow was protecting me. I hoped that he was okay... I was really worried about him.

~Shadow's POV~

I'm still trying to get out of this prison! I had to get out before my impostor doesn't do anything stupid to Elizabeth! I would hurt him if he did anything to her! I swear it! There's only one more day until the dance! I have to get out of here!

* * *

**Not so much of a Shadow POV... _' Anyway, more is on the way.**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Sleeping and excited

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was so excited for the dance! It's tomorrow but I can't wait! I can't sleep, because I'm excited for the dance. It's going to be so much fun! My first dance with Shadow! I hope that it turns out alright. I couldn't sleep at all. I was so excited. It wasn't my fault that I was excited... I got up to check on Shadow. Because he usually comes to tell me good night. Not like it mattered to me... But, I had to check on him anyway. When I made it to Shadow's room I gently knocked on his door. I heard him get up and opened the door.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well... I can't really sleep..." I said.

"Is it because of the dance?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just guessed. You looked so excited coming home, and now I'm guessing that your excited about the dance."

I looked down. "Ye-yeah. I am excited. Aren't you."

"A little."

I looked up at him surprised. "Really?"

"Of course. It's our first dance together." Shadow said.

"Thank you, Shadow!" I said hugging him.

"For what?"

I gave him a tight hug. "For everything! You're trying to make me happy, and you're doing a good job at it!"

"Yes, that..." Shadow said smiling and hugging me back.

After a while Shadow and I went into his room so that way I can try and sleep.

* * *

**I know this was short, but I ran out of ideas. Until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dance and Frozen Time

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

It was finally the dance! I was so excited to go in! I was ready to see Lyssa. Shadow and I were standing outside waiting for Lyssa and Iggy. Then I saw them coming. Lyssa looked great in her black dress! She always looks awesome in goth clothing. Iggy was wearing torn up jeans, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. They were the perfect couple. I ran up to hug them.

"You guys look awesome!" I said.

"Thanks, you do too, Elizabeth." Lyssa said.

"Well, shall we go in?" Shadow asked.

Lyssa and Iggy looked over at Shadow and nodded. All four of us went in and we saw a lot of stuff in there! The DJ was playing "Dynamite by Taio Cruz". One of my favorite songs by him. Iggy and Lyssa went to go and dance the night away. I didn't know what to do then... I started to feel butterflies in my tummy... I'm always nervous at dances. Then Shadow stood in front of me.

"Want to dance?" He asked handing his hand out.

I blinked. Did he just ask me to dance with him? I took his offer and we went to dance. I was having so much fun! I never knew Shadow could dance. Everyone was staring at us. Then the song "Like Whoa by Aly and Aj" started to play. At first people started to slow dance, then speed up a little. Then we started speed dancing. It was so much fun!

~Shadow's POV~

I finally made it out of that prison! I ran out of time before the dance! I ran as fast as I could before my impostor did anything recluse. Once I got to the dance the police put me at a stand still.

"Ticket please." He said.

"I helped out with this dance!" I yelled.

"Please, sir. We need a ticket-" I ran passed him. "HEY!"

I hid in the crowd. I didn't know what to do now. I had to find Sonic. He might know where my impostor is and Elizabeth. Then I saw him. The stupid song "Poker Face by Lady Gaga" was playing loud. Then I saw Sonic.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

He didn't hear me. He was dancing with Amy. So I yelled again,"Sonic!"

"Shadow?" I finally got that Faker's attention. "Shadow, I thought you were dancing with Elizabeth?"

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you were dancing with Elizabeth!" He yelled.

"I'm not dancing with Elizabeth! It's my imposter!"

"An imposter?"

"Yes! Now! Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"That Shadow looked real to me!"

"It's my impostor Faker! Who else wouldn't call you 'FAKER'!" I yelled.

"Well, I thought that other Shadow was you! And he called me FAKER! So, your the impostor!"

Then I saw Elizabeth and my imposter racing each other to the snack bar. I started to walk towards them. Then I saw the police spot me!

"I'm having so much fun." I heard Elizabeth say.

"Yeah." Said my impostor. "I never thought I'd have this much fun."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth said. "I never got to hang out with my friends like this."

I started to run to her but the police caught me! "Caught you!" The police said. I tried to get away from them but I couldn't. I had no choice. I had to yell out Elizabeth's name.

"ELIZABETH!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Elizabeth turned around to face me. "What?"

"Elizabeth!" I yelled again. I slapped my hand free from the police's arm. And ran towards Elizabeth. "Thank God your safe!" I said hugging her.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled trying to pull away from my hug. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at her but never let her go. "Elizabeth, it's me. Shadow!"

"No you're not! I'm Shadow!" My impostor said.

"Shut up, imposter!"

"Shadow?"

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Not you!" Elizabeth said going to my impostor. "You're the impostor!"

"No I'm not, Elizabeth!" I yelled. "Please! Believe me!"

Elizabeth looked at me. "No... I don't."

Then I saw tears going down Elizabeth's cheeks. Why did she get all upset all the sudden? I didn't do anything!

"Alright! I've learned my lesson!" I yelled at my impostor.

"No, you haven't." Then everything frozen.

Only me, my impostor, Elizabeth, Iggy, and Lyssa were unfrozen. How was this possible? I didn't even know what he meant of learning to get over my past!

* * *

**More coming soon**


	10. Chapter 10 Fight part one

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Two Shadows? Time freezes! What the heack? What isn't Shadow telling me?

"Shadow?"

"WHAT?" They both said.

I flinched. Both of them awnserd. Which one was the real one? I didn't have the awnsers to that... Then Shadow came up to me.

"Elizabeth, this is the real imposter!"

"No, Elizabeth! I'm the real thing!"

They both kept calling my name! Which ones was I suppose to tell whos the real thing? It's so frustraiting!

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I yelled. "I CANT CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU TWO ARE SAYING MY NAME!"

"Elizabeth... Look at me!" One of the Shadow's said.

I looked at one of the Shadow's... It was hard to tell them apart!

"Elizabeth, I know that its hard to tell us apart. But, you must look into my eyes."

"Don't listen to him Elizabeth!"

"Quiet imposter!" Then one of the Shadow's looked back to me. "Elizabeth, who protected you when you were almost rapped? Me, who was there for you when you felt down? Me!"

I looked down... I didn't really know who to believe. Then Shadow gently lifted my face. Tears started going down my cheeks. It was so frustraiting to think of who to believe! Shadow pulled me into hug him... Which made me flinch. I was worried that the other Shadow would get mad at me... If he was the real Shadow. Or, is this Shadow... The real one? I couldn't descide.

"Elizabeth, who are you going to believe? Me? Or that imposter?" He asked.

"I-I-I... I don't know." I said.

Then the other Shadow pulled us apart. "The only way to find out is to fight us both!"

"What? I'd never hurt, Elizabeth! Are you crazy!"

"Fight!"

"Elizabeth?"

"... It's the only way!" I cried.

"No, its not! We don't have to fight!"

"If you defeat one of us, then the other one is the real Shadow."

The other Shadow looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's do it! Fight!" I said getting out my hammer.

"Fine... I don't want to hurt you!" Shadow said.

~Shadow's POV~

I couldn't believe that Elizabeth wants to fight me. Why would she want to fight? My imposter kicked Elizabeth! How could he? Elizabeth flinched when I walked up to her. I wanted to help her up. Then my imposter kicked me across the room!

"You're not allowed to help out other people." My imposter said.

"Grr..."

I tried to get up. But, I couldn't... Lyssa tired to go to Elizabeth. But, Iggy held her back. I wouldn't blame him. Had to protect the twins. Then I saw that Elizabeth grabbed her hammer and ran towards my imposter. She hit him! But he got up and aimed towards her!

"No!" I yelled aiming for my imposter.

I couldn't allow him to harm Elizabeth in anyway! She should know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I told her that for about a year now.

"Why did you do that, Shadow? Remember, your suppose to learn that the past doesn't matter anymore. You cannot bring Maria back!"

Elizabeth turned to me. Then at my imposter. "So... You're not the real Shadow?"

"Of cours not, I'm his form. It was compleatly simple." My imposter said. "He couldn't live without his past, but, what's happening here... Is that he seems to think that now, you are whats important to him." My imposter said smiling.

Elizabeth looked at me with her eyes wide opend. "Sh-Shadow?"

"Yes, Elizabeth." I nodded. "It is me."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth said running to hug me. "I'm so sorry, Shadow!"

Elizabeth hugged me tight. Crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. Or be scared... I was glad that she finally knew that I was me. Not my imposter... I hugged her back. Then I saw my imposter fading back into light. Then it said.

"Look's like my work..." He said, "Is done."

Then it faded. He didn't put up much of a fight. Then, we noticed that the light... Turned into a monster! What the heak?

"Guys! Trouble!" Iggy said.

"We see it, Iggy!" I yelled.

"No! More than that! Lyssa's water broke!"

"What?" Elizabeth said going over to Lyssa and Iggy.

We had to get her to the hospital! Fast!

"Shadow! Can you take Lyssa to the hospital with Chaos Control?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can try. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Fight that imposter off!"

"What? I'm not-"

"Shadow! Please! Take Lyssa to the hospital!" Elizabeth said. "Please!"

"Alirght, becareful!"

"I will." I gave Elizabeth a gentle kiss on the lips.

Iggy grabbed onto Lyssa's hand, and I grabbed the other and I used Chaos Control to take Lyssa to the hospital. Once we made it the peramedics were already there. Waiting for us. Sonic must've told them we were coming... I told Iggy that I had to check on how Elizabeth was doing. He said he understood. And I used Chaos Controll to go back to Elizabeth. When I made it, she was passed out!

* * *

**How was that? More on the way.**


	11. Chapter 11 Fight part two

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" I shook her.

I was trying to wake her up. To make sure she's not dead. I then looked up at the impostor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled.

"Like I said, you cannot help her when it comes to me!"

"Elizabeth, hang tight!" I told her.

I gently sat her aginst the wall. And I got up to fight the imopstor. Then the monster aimed for me. Lucklie I dodged it. Then I noticed Elizabeth waking up. I used Chaos Spears to slow it down. Then Elizabeth tried to get up. But I went to her.

"Elizabeth, don't move." I said.

"What's going on, Shadow?"

"Don't move. Trust me." I said.

Then I saw the monster coming for us. I quickly grabbed Elizabeth and dodged the attack. Then I put her down. Elizabeth looked up at me. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Shadow, what's going on?" She asked.

"Listen, you have to get to the hospital. Fast!"

"What? I'm not leaving you!" She argued.

"Fine."

Elizabeth got out her hammer and started after the monster. I used my Chaos Spear and it got the monster on the first shot! Which means that Elizabeth can attack it with her hammer. Then it went down. I knew what I had to do now.

"Elizabeth," I yelled. "Take covor now!"

"What? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Just do what I ask! Trust me!"

"Alright!"

Elizabeth ran far away from me. I started to get the rings off of my hands. And then I started to attack the monster. We finally got him! The light disapeared. Elizabeth came running giving me a hug.

~Elizabeth's POV~

"SHADOW!" I cried running giving him a hug.

Shadow turned around and held his arms out so that way I could hug him. I was so scared on what would happen if the monster killed him. Then I finally hugged him. He hugged me back. I loved him so much!

"Elizabeth... I'm so glad that you finally know the real me." Shadow said.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm glad too."

I wasn't sure how long we were there hugging. Then I remembered something! Lyssa and Iggy's twins! How could I forget? I then released from the hug. Shadow blinked.

"Shadow! We're forgetting something!" I cried out.

"What?"

"Lyssa and Iggy's twins'!" I exlamed.

"Oh no! We need to get to the hospital!" Shadow said.

He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me in close and he used Chaos Controll.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to put this on here. Too bussy. More chapter's coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12 Lyssa's Twins

**No comment.**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

In a split second Shadow and I made it to the hospital. We both ran inside and everyone looked at us. Shadow looked around. Then everyone stopped starring. They've never seen Shadow before? I guess not. Then we went to the counter.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, we're here to see Lyssa. Lyssa Cook. She's the one who had the twins." Shadow said.

"Oh! You must be Shadow and Elizabeth." The nurse said. "Lyssa has been waiting for you both. This way, please."

Shadow and I looked at each other and then we fallowed the nurse. There was a lot of sick people here... The smell of medicine was starting to get to me. When my dad was killed before I was born. I had to stay here before my mom got over her heart attack. I felt someone hold onto my hand. I looked down. It was Shadow's hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a small smile back. We finally made it to where Lyssa was. I saw the two twins. They were beautiful. They were both girls. Twins.

"Hey..." Iggy said. "Is that monster gone?"

"Yeah." Shadow said. "It's gone."

"You guys, the twins..." Lyssa said.

"Yeah, they're beautiful."

They both had blond and silver fur. It was kinda hard to tell them apart... I was meaning to ask her their names but I figured that she needed rest. I looked over at Shadow. He looked down at me smiling.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we'll see you guys when you get out."

"Thanks for coming." Iggy said.

"Your welcome." Shadow said.

Shadow pulled me close to him and he used Chaos Con troll to get us home. We made it home in two seconds... Shadow released me and we went inside. I wondered how my mom and Luka were. I wanted to check on her but it will have to wait tomorrow.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13 Alexia and Gabriella

**Finally! A new chapter is on! Fanfic finally let me on... Lol. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Lyssa called us this morning. She told us her twin's names. They're names are Gabriella and Alexia. They were so cute. Shadow seemed to like them too. Although... I think that he would want to be their godfather now. We walked to see my mom and Luka. Because they had news for us. I wondered what it was. Shadow held my hand.

"It'll be alright." Shadow said smiling.

"Yeah." I said.

We finally made it to my mom's house. I knocked on her door. I wondered on what they were going to tell us. That they were going to have kids? Get married? Oh God I hope they're not gonna have kids.

"Elizabeth, Shadow." Luka answered the door.

Luka gave me a hug. I was surprised by it. Shadow glared at Luka. He was keeping a close eye on him. To make sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hey, Luka." I said.

"Hello." Shadow said.

"We have great news!"

"What is it?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Elizabeth, you're mom and I are getting married."

"What? Mom!" I yelled.

"It's true, Elizabeth. We're getting married. He proposed to me."

"How could you replace dad?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, I know it'll take used to, but I really love you're mom."

"You've only known her for a year!"

"Elizabeth, calm down." Shadow said.

"You're fine with this?"

"They're grown ups. You cannot tell them what to do." Shadow said.

"Fine." I said looking away.

"Well, do you guys wanna come in?" Luka asked.

"No... We've gotta go check on Lyssa." I said.

"Alright, tell her I said hi." Mom said.

"Will do." I said not looking at her.

Shadow grabbed my hand and we walked out. I couldn't believe that they were getting married! I couldn't believe that Shadow was fine with it. My mom was replacing my real dad! I will always love my real dad! We finally made it to the hospital and we went in to check on Lyssa.

"Glad you guys could make it." Iggy said.

"Yeah. We had to go check on her mom and Luka. Or should I say her step-dad now." Shadow said.

"He's not my dad! My dad is dead!"

"Um... Okay. Well, Lyssa's waiting for you guys." Iggy said.

We fallowed Iggy towards where Lyssa and their twins' room. I couldn't belive that my mom would actually replace my real dad! I couldn't tell Lyssa about this. Or else she would be stressed out even more. We finally made it to where Lyssa was. We all went into her room. Alexia was the first one up. She wanted Shadow to pick her up. Shadow blinked. Iggy picked up Alexia and handed her to Shadow.

"Um..." Shadow said.

He wasn't sure what to do. Shadow just looked into Alexia's blue eyes. Did she remind her of someone? Alexia was giggling and smiling. It made me happy that Shadow was holding Alexia. I walked over to Lyssa.

~Shadow's POV~

Alexia was giggling and smiling at me. I wasn't so good with kids. Maybe because I've never been around them much. Alexia and Gabrella both had silver and blond on them. Alexia reminds me of Maria so much.

"So, Shadow. What do you think?" Iggy asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Alexia and Gabriella?" Lyssa asked.

"Well... They're okay." I said.

Elizabeth came to pick up Gabriella. "Gabriella's my middle name."

"I know. I wanted to name her because of you." Lyssa said.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling.

I looked over at Alexia. She was falling asleep. I handed her to Iggy. Iggy put Alexia down in her crate. And Elizabeth put Gabriella in her crate. We said our good byes and we left.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 First Fight

**Yay! My new chapter is up! Enjoy~ Ps. Sorry it took me long to post fanfic's on here. ^^'**

* * *

The next morning we went to go and check on Lyssa, Iggy and their twins at the hospital. Lyssa said that their names are Alexia and Gabriella. I guess that Lyssa named Gabriella after my middle name. Heh, anyway. Shadow and I made it to the hospital. We went in and we went to check on them.

"Well, look who's here!" Iggy said.

"Hey, Iggy." I said.

Shadow didn't say anything. Why didn't he say anything? I didn't know. Was he thinking about last night? I still didn't know. Shadow and I fallowed Iggy towards their room. Alexia and Gabriella were still sleeping. Lyssa smiled.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hey, Lyssa."

Shadow didn't say anything to her! What was up with him? Lyssa looked at me.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Lyssa asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, I see that you two are doing well." Shadow finally said.

I blinked. Lyssa nodded. "Yeah, they're taking care of us."

"That's good." Shadow said.

"Um..." I said. "Do you think we should be going now?"

"You guys just got here." Iggy said.

"She's right. She has to study for a lot of tests for tomorrow."

"Alright. Later then." Iggy said.

"Bye guys." I said.

Shadow and I walked out. Why was he so content to leave so early? I knew that I didn't have any tests tomorrow. Maybe he just wanted to leave early. I didn't know. Once we made it home we went into the living room... We were quiet. Until I broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Ultamit Life Form?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to scare you." Shadow said.

"You could have just told me. I wouldn't be scared. I wasn't scared when you took-"

I paused. I was a little bit scared when he kidnapped me then he told me that he was only protecting me. I guessed I could've known him a little bit more.

"Elizabeth. I know you were scared when I was protecting you from the outside world. I wasn't thinking. I just had to protect you. I knew you were protected by your mother, but I had to protect you. " Shadow said.

"Really? Why didn't you take me home when you knew that I was protected by my mother, why didn't you let me stay with her?" I asked.

"Because!"

"Because why? You didn't want me to tell anyone that you were chasing after-"

"I wasn't chasing after you!" Shadow said. "I'm not like that!"

"Your not like that? Why have you been fallowing me ever since we've met?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe!" Shadow yelled.

"Fine!" I said walking up to my room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room! What does it look like?" I yelled slamming my door.

"You're such a... Ugh!"

Shadow heard sat on the couch. I fell on my bed. Why was Shadow being like this? I didn't know. This... Was this our first fight? I didn't know. I hoped that this was our first fight. Probably our last if he keeps this up.

* * *

**How was that? I will make up for what I missed! If school gose well. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy-**

* * *

The next day I woke up. I noticed that Shadow was gone. I guessed that he was still mad at me from last night. I went back up to my room. I heard the phone ring, when I went to answer it. It was my mom.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Hey hon. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Shadow and I just got into a fight last night." I said.

"Is everything alright? You need Luka to come and pick you up?" Mom asked.

"No. Everythings fine here."

Then my mom handed Luka the phone. "If you need me to pick you up, you just call us okay?"

"Really. Everythings-"

Then I saw the door open. It was Shadow. He glared at me. I guessed he was still mad at me from last night. I wouldn't blame him. I'm still mad at him too.

"Elizabeth?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Shadow just walked in." I said.

"If he hurts you, just call and I'll come and pick you up, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

"I gotta go now, bye." Luka said.

"Bye, bye." I said and I hung up the phone.

Shadow came in the room. He just stood there.

"What?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"My mom and Luka." I said.

"Did you tell them anything about last night?"

"Yeah. I had to." I replied walking past him.

Shadow grabbed my arm. I looked at him. I was prepared to call Luka and mom. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that we just got into a fight-"

"That's what you call it? Listen-"

"No, you listen!" I said. "If you keep this up! I'm calling mom back and having Luka pick me up!"

"Keep up what? Fighting?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! If we keep fighting I'm not living with you any more!" I said.

"Fine! Go ahead!"

Then it started to rain. I didn't know what to do now. When it started to thunder I jumped. I hated storms like these. I think this was the first time I've ever stayed with Shadow when it started storming like this. Although it's been a year... Then another boom! I jumped. I bumped into Shadow that time. He laughed. I looked up blushing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me you were afraid of storms too?"

"So what?" I asked pulling away from him.

He smirked. "Heh, you could've told me."

"Shut up, Shadow!" I said.

"Sorry." His smirk went away. "I'll be here, to protect you. No matter what."

Another thunder boom came up! I jumped and hugged Shadow. Yet again, another embarrassment.

"It's alright." Shadow said.

He hugged me tightly. I looked up at him blushing.

"I've got you." He said.

My heart raced. What was I suppose to do? Pull away? Or just let him hug me? I went with the third option. He... sourt of reminds me of my dad. Always keeping me safe from stuff. Before he died, he always told me that fear didn't matter. Just keep it safe.

_Flash Back-_

_My dad was walking towards me. He picked me up and spun me around. He always made me happy when I was sad. Then his buissness people came in. _

_"Can I have a minute Mike?" _

_"Sure." My dad said putting me down. "It'll only be a minute, Elizabeth."_

_"Okay." I said smiling._

_My father was always the cheerful type of the family. Mom and I wern't really close. My dad and I were the only ones who were close. He had trouble fitting in with his school when he was my age. I had the same problem before Shadow came along. My father finally came back. I looked up at him. He was frouning._

_"I have to go now, Elizabeth." My father said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's business."_

_Three weeks after that my mom got a call from my dad's work. She nodded and hung up the phone. She started to cry. I walked into the room, and she ran to hug me. _

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"Elizabeth! You're father's dead!" My mom cried._

_"What? How did he?"_

_"There was an accident... We haven't figure out what happened to him. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!" My mom cried._

_I pushed her away. It was then started to rain. I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to see anybody. Not even my friends. I didn't have close friends. I jumped out the window and ran. I wanted to talk to someone about it. I ran to the park. That place had memories of me and my father... Then someone came. It was a kid who I've seen before._

_"Are you alright?" She asked._

_"My... father died yesterday..." I cried._

_"It'll be alright. My mom died when I was born." She said. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm Lyssa."_

_"Elizabeth... My name's Elizabeth." I said._

_The girl smiled. She wore a silver bell on her. It was a nickels. She wore a skull t-shirt, and bagged jeans. _

_"Thank you." I said._

_"For what?" Lyssa asked._

_"Because... You're the first one who was comforting me." I said. "Thank you for that."_

_"It's okay." Lyssa said. "Why don't we be friends? Okay, Elizabeth?"_

_I gave her a light smile. "Alright."_

_At the funeral. Everyone was wearing black. Even Lyssa and I and my mother. Everyone was crying. Rain was poring. _

_End flash back-_

Shadow was still holding me close. Tears started going down my cheeks. It was foolish of me to cry. But, remembering how my dad died... It was heart breaking. Shadow looked down at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just an old memories I remembered."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"When... My dad died."

"I'm so sorry." He frowned.

"It's okay."

"No, I had no idea that you were hiding this. I should've yelled at you. Or kepted you here. I'm sorry." Shadow said.

"Shadow..."

Then a big thunder bolt came in and there was a big boom! I jumped and hugged Shadow tightly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

Shadow hugged me tighter. I knew that he would always be there for me. As for everyone else. I'm sure he was always there for Amy before he met me.

"Let's get some sleep." Shadow said.

"Okay." I said.

Shadow walked me up to my room and I went to sleep. The thunder kept on waking me up a few times. But I always knew that Shadow was by my side. Watching over me.

* * *

**Last chapter coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 Working for Eggman FinalChp

**The final chapter of this saga! Enjoy! The third saga is on it's way. ^^**

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Shadow was out again. I decide to go out for a walk myself. So, I went outside and went to enjoy the day. Something was still bothering me. Dose Shadow work for Eggman still and won't tell me about it? I didn't know. I'd ask him when he got home.

I walked around town when I saw Eggman. He turned to face me.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Eggman said.

I turned around. "I don't want to deal with you right now, Eggman."

"Oh now, don't be like that." Eggman said. "Don't you wanna see Shadow?"

I turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"He works for me. Didn't he tell you that?" Eggman asked.

"No!"

"Well, now you know."

"Eggman!" Shadow said. "The Chaos Emerald-"

My heart stopped. Shadow was working for Eggman still! I felt my heart breaking. This is where he's been everyday! Tears went down my cheeks.

"Sh-Shadow... Why?" I sobbed. "Why are you working for Eggman?"

"Elizabeth... He was going to hurt you. I couldn't allow that." Shadow said frowning.

Shadow came closer to hug me but I backed away.

"You lied to me!"

"No, I never lie to anyone." Shadow said softly.

"You lied to me!" I cried.

"Good work finding the Chaos Emerald, Shadow." Eggman said.

Shadow looked at Eggman and nodded. Why didn't he tell me...? Was it because he didn't want me hurt? Well too late for that! I was already mad and upset! Shadow came near me to hug me. I actually let him... I didn't hug him back though.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you." Shadow said.

"If you're going to work for... Eggman... I want to work for him too..."

"What?" Shadow pulled away from me but held onto my sholders. "Why?"

"I want to join, Eggman... If you're working for him... I feel like I have to work for him too." I said.

Eggman gave me a look. "You're willing to work for me?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think Shadow?"

Shadow looked over at Eggman. "She's willing to give up everything for me. And to work for you."

"That's right... I would do anything to stay with Shadow."

"The world would become you're enemies. Even, Sonic, Amy, and all of you're friends." Eggman said.

"They're already aginst me... Only Lyssa, Sheirlly, and Brittany... I guess that Sonic and Amy will be aginst me now..." I said looking down.

"Eggman?" Shadow said.

"Well... If she's willing to give up everything she loves. Even her mom and her soon to be father in law."

"I never thought that my mom and Luka would turn against me!"

"Everyone would turn aginst you." Eggman said.

My eyes grew worried. "What?"

"That's right. I thought I told you this." Eggman said. "And I thought that Shadow told you, too."

"No!"

"Elizabeth, it's true. They will turn against you." Shadow said. "I'm sorry... Once you join Eggman there's no turning back."

"I- I don't care..."

"Elizabeth. You're mom will turn against you!"

"I said I don't care! I want to be with you, Shadow!"

What was I saying? Was this a nightmare that I was in? If it is I had to wake up! If I join Eggman then my life would be over. Everyone I knew and loved would turn against me. Shadow and I have been through a lot together. If I give him up now... Then I'd have no one to care for. Of course my mom cares for me. But I have no friends besides Shadow. Shadow's the only friend who cares about me... I loved him so much.

"Elizabeth... You want to give all the things you have up? Just so you can be with me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes... Anything to be with you. You're the only one who cares about me. I have no friends since..." I stopped.

"Since the incident?"

"Yes."

"They all quit being friends with you because I wanted to protect you?"

"Yes."

"They still think that I'm a thief?"

"Yes!" I cried.

Shadow then hugged me. I couldn't believe Eggman was watching us.

"Well. What will it be, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I-I'll join you..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. No turning back. Remember that." Eggman said.

"I will."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'm here. I promise, nothing will hurt you." Shadow said.

"Alright. Let's go. Since we've got the Chaos Emerald."

Shadow and I both nodded and we walked to Eggman's base. We made it to Eggman's base. Shadow showed me my room and I went inside. What was I doing exactly? There's no turning back now. I'll never turn back.

* * *

**Did expect that did you? What will happen to Elizabeth now? Find out in the next saga! **


End file.
